The Nar Shaddaa Grand Melee
=The Nar Shaddaa Grand Melee= This is a one-time event being held on Nar Shaddaa. Details have been worked out between Palpatine, Tuil, and Besk (Bot) together. Problems During the second main fight, Seifer apparently escaped during the fight. Due to the embarrassment this brought down on the Hutt community, Supreme Boss Vordo decided to shut the games down. Adoma the Hutt then put a 200,000 credit bounty on Seifer Wolf for his "cowardly act" as he put it. Announcement Adoma the Hutt, in conjunction with Supreme Boss Vordo the Hutt, is pleased to announce the first Grand Melee at the Nar Shaddaa Stadium. This will no doubt be the deathmatch of the century! The Grand Melee will feature the best gunslingers, brawlers, and fighters from all over the galaxy. This is only for the hardest of the hard, the meanest of the mean, and the toughest of the tough. The last one standing at the end of the deathmatches will be declared the winner and recieve the reward of 120,000 credits! IC Information The Grand Melee is a deathmatch. Specifically, each day, pairs of fighters enter the stadium and attempt to eliminate the other. These fights are to the death, and neither fighter is allowed to leave the match until one of them is deceased. Obviously, it is a single-elimination tournament. The winner advances to the next round, and rounds continue until there is only one victor. Resignations are accepted but frowned on before the commencement of the match. In the unusual event that an individual attempts, or manages, to flee during a match, a Hutt usually has them executed, or places a significant bounty on them. The reward is a flat 100,000 credits to the winner, not including any unsanctioned winnings. The Hutts do not mind unsanctioned winnings or offers, and often encourage them. Individuals or organizations are welcomed to add to the pot for the winner, and any such support will be advertised through the event. OOC Information First off, anyone may participate. Anyone at all. If you don't have a character who is built for combat, we have +temps lined up for you to use. These temps can be any of the major three combat-groups: blaster boys, melee specialists, or hand-to-hand combatants. Whether or not you may choose has yet to be determined, but as a guess, you probably can. If you want to enter as a player character, there are a couple of things to keep in mind 1) You will be fighting to the death. The winnings are very considerable if you win. The 100,000 credits is the MINIMUM of what you might win. 2) +escape will allowed, but keep in mind that a SUBSTANTIAL bounty will be placed on you if you do so. The point of these death matches is to have a lot of fun and put characters into a highly-lethal situation. Pairings will be determined randomly, and times for individual fights will be figured out once the pairings are set (so that we can figure out what's best for everybody). Due to the nature of tournaments like this, leeway for no-shows will be restricted and on a case-by-case basis. Generally we will attempt to do either one fight per day or one round of fights per day, depending on the number of participants. One last OOC note to mention is that a +temp will NOT win the Grand Melee. Once there is only one PC left, all temps left in the Grand Melee will lose their matches (we will still have the matches, however!). The reason for this is that we feel it would be unfair for a temp to win the match when players are willing to put their characters on the line, and also to help create incentives for players to come out and fight with their real characters. Temps will NOT be high leveled, however due to chance, it is still very possible for a temp to win an individual match. Contact If you wish to participate in the games, please contact Besk (Bot) through @mail. Please include, if you are entering: Your ID name, your stage-name, what type of weapon you will be using (blaster, blade, fists, grenades, rocket launcher...), and if there are any SEVERE limits on when you can fight on the 13th or 14th. If you want more information, feel free to @mail Bot. For complaints, @mail Bot, cc'ing Gulp and Tuil. When and Where? The Nar Shaddaa Grand Melee will occur on Nar Shaddaa during the third week of July, 2008, the week that starts on Sunday the 13th. The first fight(s) will occur on the 13th and the 14th, with subsequent rounds to occur as is convenient through the week. Pairings! I have gotten some pairings up. They are as follows. BLACK JACK will be fighting against SEIFER NPC 3 will be fighting NPC 2 NPC 5 will be fighting NPC 1 SCYK will be fighting NPC 4 Time to be announced. All of these will take place on Nar Shaddaa at the raceway (which Gulp has been kind enough to slightly convert for the event). Rules These are the rules for fighting in the Grand Melee. 1) WEAPONS ALLOWED - Weapons that can be carried into the arena are the only ones allowed. Use of mechanical assistance devices which are incorporated into armor, such as jet packs or guiding systems, are, therefor, also allowed. Invisible weapons are not permitted. Vehicles are not permitted. Use of special powers which are not part of an item is not permitted (OOC: This includes Force powers). Multiple weapons are allowed. 2) ROUNDS - Each round will only consist of two fighters, no more. The two fighters will continue battling until one of them is deceased. The losers equipment will be dealt with by the organizers, and the body will be chopped up for Bantha food. 3) LOCATION - The fighters may not exit the battle grounds. This includes rising to a height higher than the height of the arena's stands. 4) RESIGNATIONS/FORFEITING - Fighters are permitted to resign only before a match has commenced. 5) OTHER - Fighters do not need to meet other criteria, nor is any expectation held to the fighters other than the match times. They are to show up on time and fight. After a match the fighters may do whatever they please. Healing is permitted, but not provided.